


The butler comes on little cat feet

by grelleswife



Series: Kuroshitsuji Role Plays [6]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Animal Transformation, Catbastian, Collaboration, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Sebastian is turned into a kitty, Transformation, he's simply one hell of a feline, shenanigans ensue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grelleswife/pseuds/grelleswife
Summary: When Sebastian is unexpectedly transformed into a cat, his young master and the rest of the household must navigate a day with a feline butler.Written in collaboration with bapydemonprincess on Tumblr
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive
Series: Kuroshitsuji Role Plays [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730281
Comments: 14
Kudos: 34





	The butler comes on little cat feet

**Author's Note:**

> The title was inspired by the opening lines of Carl Sandburg's poem "Fog" ("The fog comes/on little cat feet").
> 
> Bapy and I contributed equally to the fic.
> 
> As indicated in the text, Sebastian is indeed a tuxedo cat. ;) This story is a personal favorite of ours, so we hope you enjoy!

“Ah, good morning, young master,” a black cat with white patches on his chest and front paws said from the floor. He sat prim and proper, staring up at the boy when he opened his door. “I apologize for the inconvenience, but, as you can see, I am currently unable to carry out my usual butler’s routine…and do know that I have _tried_.”

The earl nearly choked when he looked at the elegant creature blinking up at him with Sebastian’s scarlet eyes. This had to be a bad dream, or a practical joke on the demon’s part. But their contract prohibited Sebastian from lying to him.

“Y-you mean you’re _stuck_ like this? What happened? How’d you get like that in the first place? And why would you turn into a cat when you know bloody well that I’m…a-a-ACHOOO!!!”

His diatribe was cut short by a fit of sneezing, after which he glowered down at the miscreant butler-turned-feline.

“… _allergic_ to them!”

The cat flinched away, as if the sneeze was a physical attack him. Eyes narrowing in irritation, Sebastian scolded, “Master, what have I told you about sneezing in people’s faces instead of turning your head? It’s very rude and inconsiderate, even if it’s only due to allergies and not a cold. You are still spreading germs all the same and I must—”

His eyes widened at the boy wiping his nose on his pajama sleeve. “Young master, that is not going to help matters!” the cat snapped, coming up close and grabbing the end of the boy’s long shirt to tug briefly before going back down.

“Come, I will have to help you get ready. It’ll have to be through verbal instructions, so this may prove quite difficult. Please do your best?” And he trotted in past the boy and over to his wardrobe.

The boy groaned as the full implications of Sebastian’s transformation dawned on him. He was supposed to dress himself like some common merchant’s son? What rubbish!

“First, open the door.”

“Stop treating me like a halfwit, you damn demon. I could deduce that much on my own,” he snapped.

Sebastian sniffed haughtily, twitching his tail. He directed the earl to the various components of the outfit he had planned for today, pointing his paw at each piece of clothing in turn.

“Now, lay them out on the bed. We’ll take this one step at a time. Perhaps we should start with your stockings?”

As he pulled the silk stockings over his feet, the Watchdog realized that Sebastian had never given him a straight answer regarding his current feline form. However, the monstrous task of getting dressed quickly banished all other thoughts from his mind.

Once they got to the next steps, such as buttoning his shirt and knotting his tie, it became much more challenging. Sebastian had to slow down even further as he instructed Ciel as best he could what to do.

“See those very last two buttons on each side at the bottom? Connect them together. I know it’s hard to get through the hole, keep going… go all the way… don’t jump ahead, now…”

“Now put the tie around your neck, tuck it in, cross the two over each other… _Don’t jump ahead_ , listen to me! Tuck the strand on the left under the opening… no… yes…”

The boy managed rather well with the jacket, which made the butler proud. FINALLY, after that, came the shoes.

Sebastian growled a little, but shook his head. “It’s almost identical to tying a neck bow, just listen closely.”

He swore after this he was going to hunt down whoever trapped him in this form.

His tail flicked, and he suddenly jumped up on the bed beside the boy.

“Hold on, one moment.” He told him, leaning in close, tiny nose and whiskers quivering. The boy leaned away, and Sebastian narrowed his eyes. “Stay completely still.” He even lifted a paw and put it forward on the young master’s leg, as he needed to move in closer.

Next thing the earl knew, a sandpaper tongue was licking his face.

“AUGH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, DEMON?!”

“You had a tea stain on your face, as I am sure you got sloppy with it when I wasn’t there to supervise and Tanaka brought it to you. I only want you to look your best, as an earl must. No matter the situation!”

“You could’ve told me and I could’ve gotten a bloody handkerchief!”

“Nonsense. As your butler, I must cater to your every need, my current physical limitations notwithstanding.”

Sebastian stepped back and looked him up and down. His eyes glowed warmly, and the earl realized he was…purring?

“Very nicely done, young master! A pleasant surprise. It would appear that you have successfully dressed yourself, albeit with assistance on my part.”

For once, Sebastian didn’t sound condescending, but proud, as though he was sincerely complimenting his efforts. No, that couldn’t be possible. The earl shook off this sentimentality and contented himself with a disdainful sniff, in part to stifle yet another sneeze fighting to break free. “What have you prepared for breakfast? I expect you aren’t much use about the kitchen without proper hands.”

“I was forced to rely on Bardroy’s aid.”

Apparently sensing the boy’s dismay, Sebastian hastily added, “But, for once, he was capable of following my orders, and I persuaded him to go easy on the flamethrower. It would be most unseemly for the Phantomhive heir to have charred crumpets, after all.”

“You mean you _talked_ to Bard?”

“Yes.”

“As a cat???”

“Yes, my lord. I know it may seem quite baffling, but, well, the ‘chef’ didn’t seem to mind the concept of a talking feline once he was needed for cooking.” The cat almost made a familiar-looking smirk, even in this form.

“Now let’s get that patch on.”

Sebastian went across the bed, picked up the eye patch on the night stand with his teeth, then went up to the boy and presented it to him.

Ciel sighed loudly, taking it but looking utterly lost.

“How can I do this when I can’t see it behind my head!”

“Calm down. Just follow my instructions as before. I’ll be behind you making sure you do it right.”

And thus, another morning routine was haphazardly muddled through.

Ciel could hear the cat butler loudly purring in satisfaction from behind him.

“Good work. _Very_ good work, my lord. Now you can have your breakfast. It won’t be but a moment.”

He jumped off and back to the floor gracefully, then trotted over to the door again. He turned, dipped his head in a bow, and went out into the hallway.

The boy groaned and flopped over.

What the hell was going on today?! Was he just dreaming all of this? It would certainly be a welcome difference compared to the usual fare, but he still found himself utterly LOST.

He even tried pinching himself, only to jolt and go “Ow!” at the sting.

Thankfully, breakfast did come, on a tray as usual with none other than the man who was in fact responsible for it.

“’Ere it is, m’lord!” the grinning American cried, looking much too happy to be serving a typical breakfast.

The boy’s eyebrow lifted in mild amusement, and he glanced over at the cat sitting by the door.

Sebastian looked back as if to say, “Go on, give him what he wants.”

“…Thank you, Bardroy, for coming through with breakfast this morning.” The boy beamed at the chef like a child trying to get attention from an elder.

Bardroy grinned back, scratching the back of his head. “Well, yeah, think nothin’ of it, m’lord! I mean, what kinda chef… uh… would I be…uh, you know?” He finished awkwardly, and a tiny growl came from the doorway…

Eyelid twitching, Ciel picked up his utensils and tried to keep smiling, hoping this hellish… whatever this was would be over with soon.

While Ciel broke his fast, Sebastian trotted to his side and sat at attention, reciting the list of that day’s duties.

“But how are we supposed to manage with you…like this?” the earl grumbled around a mouthful of crumpet.

“You mustn’t talk while chewing your food, young master. Such behavior is most unbecoming of a nobleman.”

He scowled at the fluffy black cat. “At least I’m still in my proper shape, unlike _some_ people I could mention.”

Sebastian sighed, “My lord, I assure you this transformation was as much of an inconvenience for me as for the rest of the household.”

The boy frowned. “That reminds me…you still haven’t told me how…”

Just at that moment, Finny rushed pell-mell into the room.

“I need some help with the garden! A bunch of the roses are dyin’, an’ I don’t know what I did wrong, and I can’t find Mr. Sebastian anywhere!”

He took a step back in surprise when he saw the feline seated at his master’s feet.

“OH NO!!!” he wailed, lunging forward to pick up Sebastian beneath his front legs and whisk him away from Ciel. “How’d a cat get in here? I mean, he’s really cute, but…”

“Finny—" the earl began, fighting back a laugh as Sebastian’s body swung like a pendulum.

I know you’re allergic to them, young master!”

“Finny, that’s—” The demon was normally impervious to Finny’s superhuman strength, but Ciel didn’t want to make assumptions at this point…

“Are you all right, young master? I’ll take him right back outside!”

“Finny, that’s Sebastian!”

“Huh?!” Finny simply asked, freezing on the spot and staring down at the cat in his arms who was now squinting and looking quite uncomfortable.

The young earl noticed this as well, and panic rose up in him.

“Finny, give him to me!” he cried, and though the older boy was still utterly confused, he did as commanded.

Oh, good Lord, the cat was heavier than the boy thought such a small, fluffy creature would be. Well, he was a bit large for a cat…And Ciel slightly wobbled with the warm, furry blob in his arms.

“Sebastian? Are you all right?”

Both boys remained silent, staring at the cat in concern, and soon enough, a strange…wheeze and then a hacking cough came from his tiny mouth.

“Well, that was quite…an educational experience…” Sebastian gasped, sounding almost as bad as he had the time Undertaker had stabbed him.

Finny’s eyes went huge when he heard Sebastian’s voice come from the cat’s mouth! It was DEFINITELY him!

“M-Mr. Sebastian!! I… I’m so sorry!!” He looked ready to cry. He reached out hesitantly, the urge to pet the poor kitty version of the butler almost irresistible.

Of course, Sebastian noticed this, and his head immediately lurched away, ears going back.

“It’s fine, Finny. What do you need?”

Ciel couldn’t help letting a breath out, a little relieved the gardener hadn’t managed to crush the demon in such a state. He also absentmindedly adjusted his hold a little, hardly noticing he was still carrying the cat in his own scrawny arms. Sebastian didn’t seem to pay attention to the fact, either.

“L-like I said, the roses are suddenly dyin’, Mr. Sebastian!”

“Tell me what you’ve done with them so far,” the feline butler instructed calmly despite his predicament.

While Finny prattled on about the roses, Sebastian patiently explained where he had (yet again) gone wrong, as well as how to best put the issue to rights. “I would prefer to supervise you, however, even if I cannot physically assist,” the demon concluded.

The three of them made their way to the garden, Ciel still carrying Sebastian. Being in close proximity to a cat made him a tad sniffly, but…well…he was very soft and huggable. Halfway tolerable, at least. He kept expecting Sebastian to demand to be put down, but the request never came. Instead, those ruby eyes closed into contented slits. Sebastian shifted into a more comfortable position in his arms. To his confusion, the earl felt a faint rumble. Was…was the damn demon actually purring? This day was getting stranger by the minute.

It was with something akin to reluctance that Sebastian leapt to the ground when they reached the wilting flowers. The butler spent the next several minutes directing Finny’s every movement, jabbing a paw here and swishing his tail there. Finny still seemed perplexed by it all, and couldn’t resist a longing look or two at Sebastian’s lush fur. Sebastian made sure to stay well out of arm’s reach, however. He clearly had no intention of being crushed by the well-meaning but overpowered gardener.

Finally, when the roses seemed to be taken care of for the moment, Sebastian let out a dramatic sigh and slouched where he sat.

“Now that that’s settled, we can prepare for the young master’s first appointment of the day with his dancing tutor.”

Since, unfortunately, he lacked his watch at the moment, Sebastian peeked up at the sun in the vast blue sky to help him measure how much time had elapsed.

“Yes, just a bit past 11 I’d say. Come now, young master, let’s head back inside—”

“Oh, thank you for helpin’ me, Mr. Sebastian!” Finny cried, suddenly coming up and making the poor feline nearly fall back on his furry behind.

“Yes, well, so long as you remember what I told you about those roses, everything should guhnnnnnmmmmm….” And then Finny had taken a glove off and started scritching under that fluffy white chin. Sebastian couldn’t help but squint his eyes shut and enjoy it. And this made the young gardener BEAM. Sebastian was purring!!!

Groaning, Ciel ran a hand down his face before scooping the butler up.

“Come on, you bloody idiot. I want to get this this over with,” he muttered, reddening rapidly as the fluffy cat in his arms still looked quite pleased and kept purring away.

“However,” he finally said when they were alone together in the manor again, “I still don’t know how I’m supposed to address guests like tutors by myself with my butler unable to do it with me.” He felt like he was admitting a very embarrassing fear saying this, but since Sebastian was technically quite vulnerable himself at the moment, he supposed he could be more open about his anxieties.

Although dance lessons weren’t anything new, he would be interacting with the tutor more or less on his own. He couldn’t let Sebastian talk to outsiders like he did to the other servants. It definitely wouldn’t work!

“Young master,” the cat mewed, lifting his head to look up at the boy while he was being carried, “this could be a learning experience, if you think on it. Even though I will always be here as your butler, when you are an adult, it’ll be much more proper for you to greet everyone up front and be more sociable. Especially since you belong to the nobility.”

Ciel stopped in the hallway at that, and stared right back down into those beady red eyes.

He wasn’t sure what to say when the demon actually gave him good, everyday advice. The type of advice one would expect to hear from…from parents. It made his chest tighten, and he bit his lip and closed his eye against the sudden rush of emotion.

The fluffy bundle in his arms moved about then, still letting out that deep purr. Something brushed his skin, and the boy’s eye fluttered open to see the demonic feline silently press his cheek against his.

“Sebastian…” he murmured quietly.

“You’ll do just fine, young master.” The demon nuzzled him, and the boy felt his lips curve into a smile. Then, his nose twitched.

“A…a..a…ACHOOO!”

Sebastian shrank back. “My apologies, young master. Perhaps you should put me do—”

To his own surprise, Ciel hugged the demon to his chest. “It’s quite all right. I’ll manage.”

That smile lingered on his face as he carried Sebastian into the manor to prepare for his dance lesson. Although it was the usual tedious, awkward affair (his feet invariably refused to follow the instructor’s orders), he maintained his composure. He refused to quail before the dour tutor’s frown, trying to speak as smoothly and confidently as his butler would. Sebastian’s silent presence (he was curled up in a corner, grooming himself) was surprisingly reassuring. After tripping his way through that interminable hour, he bid the dance master good day with a sigh of relief. Sebastian purred loudly.

“See? While your technique still leaves much to be desired, you comported yourself admirably, as the head of the Phantomhive household should.” The Watchdog could have sworn that Sebastian sounded…proud. Just like he had earlier that morning, when he’d dressed himself. He shouldn’t read too much into it, however. Being turned into a cat might have addled Sebastian’s wits.

Looking anywhere but at the little feline on the floor, he crossed his arms and puffed out his cheeks.

“Right. Well, we’ll see how things go when you’re back to normal and I have a loyal ‘human’ butler again.”

A loud sigh escaped the cat, and his tail went limp. For a moment, he looked quite sullen, which disconcerted the boy. He thought for sure Sebastian would be enjoying this no matter what. He was finally getting to BE a cat himself!

“Er, so what’s next now?” he asked. The earl shifted in place a moment, then just went “to hell with it,” and scooped up the cat again.

Sebastian was briefly startled, but his tail flicked again, and he twisted his head to gaze up happily at the boy’s face while he recited the next task.

“Next is reviewing today’s mail in the study, and as I cannot get it and bring it forth, perhaps we can ask Tanaka to help, my lord? I’m sure he’s capable of at least that much.”

“Huh, so you haven’t encountered him yet? That’s a surprise,” the boy replied, heading for the lower hall to look for Tanaka.

“Well, to be honest, when I found myself in this form, I didn’t want to approach anyone, even though it was nearing time for everyone to get up. I just stood outside his doorway and asked him to bring you your morning tea, using the excuse that I was 'feeling a bit poorly.'”

“You mean to say it happened early in the morning, and just.. like that?” Ciel grabbed the cat almost violently, held him at arm’s length, and looked him square in the face, though it was quite difficult, and even more so as his nose really started to tickle…

“Well, yes, and though I didn’t see anything I—”

“ACHOO, ACHOO, AACHOO!!!”

All conversation ended instantly, Ciel squinting and blinking his eye as he tried to see properly after that fit of sneezing…only to have Sebastian growl and start squirming.

“Oh, oh God, did I just—”

“Yes, you did,” the demon griped, and finally broke free, landing right on the floor and instantly shaking his face like a wet dog.

Ciel smirked and clapped a hand over his mouth, as he found himself highly amused by this. His butler, this demon, stuck as a cat, and now… covered in snot!

“Oh dear, young master? Is that you? I ‘eard sneezin’, yes I did, and it sounded an awful lot like you, but I wasn’t sure why you’d be sneezin’ when I tried me best to—OH MY GOODNESS, A KITTY!!!”

 _Oh, dear_ , both mortal boy and demon cat thought as the maid came upon them, eyes huge and glittering behind her round spectacles at the sight of a beautiful cat in the hallway.

“Ah, Mey Rin…” Ciel began, lifting up a hand while the other covered his nose.

“Well ‘ello there, sweet thing!” the maid cooed, coming over and squatting down. Ignoring the cat’s reaction of slightly leaning away…ears flattening… “’Oo is this and ‘ow’d you get in and up ‘ere, hmm? Ohhh, you’re so handsome,” she went on, reaching out to stroke that soft fur.

But then she saw state his fur was _in_ , shiny with something or other and all messy around his face!

“Aww, what ‘appened to ‘im, master? Did somethin’ spill on the poor thing?”

“No. The young master simply sneezed right in my face while he was holding me,” the cat replied promptly in a familiar voice, holding his head up high and narrowing his eyes reproachfully at the woman.

Mey Rin squeaked, tumbling backwards onto the floor.

“I-I must’ve taken leave of my senses, yes I must, b-because that cat talked, it did! An’ it s-sounded jus’ like Mr. Sebastian!”

“That would probably have something to do with the fact that I _am_ Sebastian, Mey Rin,” the cat replied tartly.

The maid blinked in confusion. “But I don’t understand, no I don’t. How’d you get turnt into a cat, Mr. Sebastian? It’s like somethin’ out of a fairy tale, it is!”

“We don’t have time to go into that now,” the earl interrupted impatiently. After all, he still wasn’t sure of that himself.

“At present, I’m more preoccupied with cleaning my fur, since _someone_ saw fit to use it as an impromptu handkerchief.”

“It’s hardly my fault that I’m allergic to cats, you bloody great idiot!”

They paused at a sudden giggle from Mey Rin. As they turned around, the giggles swelled to full-fledged laughter, sweet and mirthful.

“I’m d-dreadful sorry, young master, b-but Mr. Sebastian jus’ looks so cute with his fur all puffed-out an’ fluffy like that!” she chuckled, gently picking Sebastian up and setting him in her lap.

“Now, Mey Rin, while I am one hell of a butler, I am most certainly not cute,” Sebastian protested. Ciel snorted, seeing the humorous side of this cat attempting to maintain the dignity of the Phantomhive household despite his face being covered with mucus!

Mey Rin whipped out a clean cloth from beneath her apron and set to work scrubbing the put-upon feline’s pelt. “I’ll get you clean again in no time. That’s the maid’s job!”

“I-I could clean myself,” Sebastian muttered, sounding more and more flustered in this position, but he obediently stayed still while the maid finished, little eyes squinting and just enduring.

“Now then, what were you two doin’ down here, young master?” Mey Rin asked when she’d finished, but couldn’t help now just running her fingers over Sebastian’s soft face.

“Erm, well,” Ciel was trying not to burst into laughter again and properly answer his maid. “We wanted to get Tanaka to help us with the mail since Sebastian cannot…currently see to it.” He had to dig in one more time, grinning a little more as the blissful cat opened his eyes and growled again. He was highly insulted by these recent attacks!

“Oh, well, there’s no need to bother Mr. Tanaka, no there isn’t, I can go get the mail!” Mey Rin chirped, getting up and gathering Sebastian in her arms.

However, unlike the boy and the gardener, Mey Rin’s instinct was to carry the fluffy kitty like… well…a BABY, cradled close to her bosom.

If Sebastian didn’t have fur, he’d be absolutely red in the face.

“M-Mey Rin, a maid’s job does not include fetching the house’s daily mail, it’s—”

“I for one, see no problem with this.” Ciel quickly countered, crossing his arms and no longer hiding his satisfied grin. “Sebastian, you just go along with her to make sure she gets everything. I’ll be in my study waiting.”

“Yes sir, young master!! Come on then, Mr. Kitty Bastian!!” Mey Rin cried, immediately turning to carry the cat their butler had become off with her, and unable to stop herself from giggling as she went. This was FUN.

Ciel laughed quietly, shaking his head as he watched them go, amused to hear the demon complaining (or trying to) all the way.

“Ah, what an extraordinarily adventurous day this has been,” came an elderly voice, sounding rather chipper.

Ciel jumped two feet off the bloody floor.

“T-Tanaka?!”

“Ho ho, hello young master, glad to see you’re up and about despite how bad your allergies must be, I fear,” the old man replied, smiling knowingly at the boy.

As if on cue, the earl sneezed several times in rapid succession.

“Blast!” he muttered, blowing his nose. “But the head of the Phantomhives can hardly let a few sniffles deter him. I just hope Sebastian shakes whatever the devil this is.”

“Ho, ho,” Tanaka commented mildly, sipping his tea. “It’s quite strange that _he_ of all people should be subject to an enchantment such as this.”

Something in his tone made the earl narrow his eyes. Did Tanaka know more about Sebastian than he was letting on? His “Gramps” was a canny old codger, and occasionally he’d give Sebastian a keen look as if he knew that the butler was not all he appeared to be. 

“Speaking of which…I still need a straight answer from Sebastian on how this happened,” the earl muttered, stroking his chin. That damn demon had a talent for evading the truth if it was inconvenient. Had he gotten mixed up in some odd, otherworldly business? Tangled with another demon? He supposed there was only way to find out.

“If you’ll excuse me, Tanaka.”

Without further ado, he set off after his butler.

The maid and the butler-turned-cat in question were just returning with the mail. Mey Rin handled most of the big envelopes, and Sebastian, who was now trotting along in front of her, carried a few smaller ones in his mouth.

He’d insisted, and he couldn’t really argue the point any more with his mouth full. He just hoped Mey Rin would understand that he still wanted to be the butler no matter his appearance!

But then they ran into the Earl himself.

“Mmhmmph?” Sebastian said, forgetting his mouth was full. It was most likely he was trying to say, “My lord?”

“Er…we—we were just about t’bring you the mail in the study like you wanted us to, sir!” Mey Rin quickly explained, confused at this turn of events.

Ciel actually managed to smile at the woman, nodding in agreement.

“I know, and I still would like the mail brought to my study. However…” he swiftly reached down, yanked the mail out of Sebastian’s mouth, and handed it to Mey Rin, “I need to have a word alone with Sebastian. You go on ahead, all right?”

“Um, w-well, if you say so, sir!!” Mey Rin floundered, looked down worriedly at the cute kitty Sebastian one more time and then rushing off upstairs.

When she was well out of earshot, Sebastian sighed and plopped down on the floor, averting his gaze.

“Young master, whatever this is about, I assure you it can wai—”

“Sebastian, I order you to tell me this INSTANT how you were turned into a cat.”

A grumble came from that little mouth and Sebastian’s ears instantly went flat against his skull.

Oh, damn it all…

“Earlier this morning, I found one of the most exquisite felines I had ever seen, and I couldn’t help but try to hold her…”

Ciel moaned loudly. No, this couldn’t be, could it? Had Sebastian actually upset some kind of magical being he thought was a cat?!

“She wasn’t _just_ a cat, was she?”

“No, unfortunately not. She was a faerie of some sort; tricky little things. They can appear in various forms, like we demons can, and my behavior towards this particular fae led to…” He lowered himself further, ducking his head. “…this.”

After hearing his tale, all the young boy could do was walk over to a wall, slump down to the floor, and cover his eyes.

“Why the _bloody_ hell am I stuck with you?” he complained.

“Well, young master, I understand that’s because I was the unfortunate demon summoned when you wished to make a contract,” Sebastian retorted, fur bristling indignantly.

“And some days I rue that bitterly,” the earl groused, sighing and running a hand through his hair.

His breath caught as an awful idea occurred to him. “This…condition…it isn’t permanent, is it?”

Sebastian sighed wearily, resting his head on his fuzzy paws. “I’m not sure, young master. Faeries are capricious creatures; their curses can last for mere minutes or thousands of years. All I know is that my powers can do nothing to alleviate it.”

“But you’re a demon!”

“Even we can fall victim to the faes’ wrath, young master.”

“So what the hell are we going to do?” the boy groaned.

“Master…” the demon meowed, ears still back and tail now twitching in anxious irritation. He tried stepping closer…much closer… and gently rubbing his face and furry body over the curled up boy. He even attempted purring, despite feeling none too happy himself given that the boy knew the truth and was more upset with him than ever.

Suddenly, the earl made an aggravated noise and pushed the cat away.

“I don’t need a bloody CAT, Sebastian! In case you haven’t realized that by now, I _need_ a BUTLER!”

Sebastian flinched at every word, red eyes widening.

“I…I am still trying my best, even in this form, sir. For that is all I can do.”

That didn’t help matters.

“That’s all? That’s ALL?! WELL THEN, SEBASTIAN, FINE!” Ciel stood up, suddenly towering over the cat. He glared down angrily, eyes shining with barely-suppressed tears of rage.

“LET’S SEE IF THIS FORM HOLDS UP WHEN A GODDAMNED ENEMY COMES ‘ROUND. AND WHAT OF MY MAIL, HMM? WHAT IF ONE OF THOSE LETTERS IS FROM THE QUEEN! WHAT THEN, SEBASTIAN?!”

“…. I can still fight, my lord! Do not underestimate my capabilities! I may not be able to use the fine silverware I usually carry for such circumstances but,” he lifted a paw and exposed his claws, “now I have my own little sharp implements to—”

“NO! THAT WON’T BE ENOUGH! THAT’S—ARGH! YOU ARE AN UTTER _IMBECILE_!”

The boy paced, hands running from his face to his hair. He was absolutely fed up.

“I CAN’T—I CAN’T TAKE THIS! YOU’RE…YOU’RE WORTHLESS! YOU’RE _WORSE_ THAN WORTHLESS!! I—I DON’T WANT A DEMON CAT, I DON’T WANT THIS AT ALL!”

“My lord please, I am certain...”

“JUST—SHUT UP, SEBASTIAN! GO OUTSIDE AND PLAY WITH CATS FOR THE REST OF ETERNITY! _I DON’T CARE_!”

Sebastian didn’t leave. He sulked and slumped and looked utterly miserable, but he was definitely not leaving.

Ciel finally whipped around to look back at him, face red and blotchy, teeth gritted, and he felt so angry, so ANGRY… He grabbed the cat, and marched towards the front door himself.

Sebastian knew what was happening, and he immediately started to struggle, though trying to keep himself from hurting the boy.

“Young master, please!!! Stop!!! We can work through this! PLEASE DO-”

Ciel tossed him out as soon as he opened the door.

“AND DON’T COME BACK UNTIL YOU’RE USEFUL AGAIN, YOU STUPID DEMON!!!”

Sebastian flinched at the slam, and slunk away from where he’d landed, absolutely in shock at what had just happened.

He’d…he’d been thrown out like he was…he was _nothing_ …

Sebastian growled, fur bristling.

How dare this little _brat_ kick out a demon like him! How _dare_ he after everything Sebastian had done for him?!

Snarling, the demon-turned-cat tried his damnedest to summon his powers and fling open that door, his aggravation mounting when he failed numerous times. And he merely remained as he was: A cat. Stuck at a front door and nearly trying to scratch at it in his agitation!

“MASTER!!! COME BACK THIS INSTANT!! THIS—THIS MUST GO AGAINST THE CONTRACT ON SOME LEVEL…you little…”

“Um, wh-what are you doing?” A soft voice suddenly came from behind the infuriated feline.

Sebastian wheeled around to glare at whoever dared address him so casually.

“I’m TRYING to get back into MY HOME, and back to MY HUMAN, so I can properly give him a good lecture on mistreating his elders!”

“…. pffft, hahaha…” the soft, musical voice tittered, and Sebastian blinked.

Suddenly realizing who stood before him.

Her fur was as black as his, but there was no white to be seen. Her body was lithe and ever so graceful. Her golden eyes danced with mirth as she giggled some more at him, and all of the demon’s problems instantly disappeared.

It…

It was _she_.

“I don’t think we’ve met before,” she mewed, touching her dainty pink nose to his. What a wondrous, perfect feline! Then she sniffed, and her eyes widened.

“Oooo!” She sniffed his fur again. “Or…have we? You smell just like the human who visits me …well, he looks human, but I’m pretty sure he’s something else…”

Sebastian was too enraptured to respond. For the most part, being turned into a cat had thrown his routine into a shambles, but it was worth it if he had a chance to speak with _her_.

“I…yes, I am he. Sebastian Michaelis, the Phantomhive butler,” he finally stammered, bowing his head and swishing his tail in what he hoped was an elegant gesture. He deliberately left the second part of her question unaddressed. It would hardly be proper to frighten this lady with a confession of his true nature! “I’m afraid I angered a cat faerie.”

“Oh goodness!” she gasped sympathetically. “You poor thing! They must have been feeling spiteful. You’re always so kind to me, and I’m sure you didn’t do anything wrong.”

Sebastian’s whiskers drooped in shame. “Well…ah…the truth is, it was my fault,” he admitted with a heavy heart. “I selfishly ran after them and attempted to pet them without permission, neglecting my duties to the young master in the process. And now I’m next to useless. Who knows if the household can go on while I’m like this? If I hadn’t been such a fool, none of this would have happened.” He was overcome by a singular wretchedness. How could he have been such an irresponsible lout? A shiver raced across his skin.

Sweet purrs sounded next to his ear, and she pressed her cheek against his. “Don’t fret so. As long as you’re truly sorry, I’m sure things will turn out for the best,” she consoled him. “In the meantime, why don’t you play with me? Maybe that will give your boy a chance to calm down.”

Play with her?!!!! Perhaps demons could attain heaven. Troubles forgotten, Sebastian purred happily, eyes closed in bliss. She beckoned him onward with her tail, and he followed her deeper into the garden.

* * *

And so, a couple hours passed, until the sun dipped below the horizon, and the moon coyly showed her face.

Sebastian and his lovely companion were now curled together in a ball, in a familiar place in the gardens where he normally would meet her when things got to be too much at the manor.

They stayed like this, eyes shut, just purring away.

But then the demon-turned-cat finally snapped his eyes open, and looked up.

Not at the moon nor at the stars, but at a particular set of windows on the upper level.

The other blinked and stared at him, and then glanced over to see where his attention had gone.

“You want so much to be a butler again, don’t you? And go take care of that young human.”

Sebastian’s face grew warm, and he looked back down at her with his ears drooping once again.

“Is it that obvious?” he asked.

She laughed again, and moved in to lick him affectionately.

“Yes,” she answered. “Yes, it is. And besides, that’s where you belong, not with me. Though I did love this, you are clearly meant for something else.”

“But I…I’m still stuck like this. I know if I try showing up again, he’ll just be angry and discard me.”

The petite black cat sighed, gently snuggling up to him for comfort.

“I know it seems that way, but since some time has passed, at least give it a try…I’ve heard from certain humans that distance makes a heart grow fonder, or something like that.”

Sebastian scoffed, tail twitching and eyes rolling.

“Those humans have clearly never met my master.”

But he looked longingly up at the windows…and soon spotted a figure appearing before them.

His young master!

The boy was in his night clothes now, and stared out the window before shutting the curtains.

Seconds later, the lights went out in his room.

“Master…” Sebastian hissed quietly, feeling something clench inside his tiny body.

“Go on, now,” the other cat urged, and butted her head against his. “Go to him. Surely such a young kitten needs someone to protect him from the dark.”

Sebastian finally stood, peeling himself away from the soft, familiar fur of his companion. Though he was equally torn about leaving her, as well..

“I…I will come see you again. Tomorrow. If I’m back in my proper form, I’ll even bring you something to eat!”

The lovely lady purred at this.

“You’d better!” she told him, and then they touched their noses together one last time, before Sebastian ran off towards the manor.

It took him longer than he would have liked to find an entrance, but this shape was more amenable to squeezing through hard-to-reach crevices than his human one. Sebastian raced through the manor with as much speed as his comparatively short feline legs would permit (this damned enchantment seemed to be interfering with his demonic abilities). Despite his reduced size, finding his way around the sprawling Phantomhive estate was still child’s play. It was a butler’s duty to know the establishment like the back of his hand. Pain stabbed Sebastian’s heart again as he bitterly reflected on his present failure to fulfill that duty.

He was seized with trepidation when he arrived at the young master’s door. The boy might simply toss him out again, or he might have locked the door for the night, in which case Sebastian’s previous efforts had been in vain. His whiskers drooped despondently. He didn’t think he could take another defeat after this fiasco of a day. However, when he pushed against the door with his head, it easily swung open. The demon padded in on his little cat feet. Sebastian frantically craned his neck, desperate to learn how the young master was faring, and his heart leapt into his mouth when he saw Ciel with head bowed and arms wrapped around his bent knees. Sebastian could smell the pungent tang of fear, and…it was hard to tell from this angle, but he seemed to be trembling. Oh, damn. Tonight _would_ be the kind where his young master’s mind was ensnared by tortured dreams.

“Who’s there?!” the boy screamed, his voice weak and pitiful as a wounded kitten’s cries. He scrambled back towards his pillows.

“It’s all right, young master. It is I. It’s Sebastian,” the demon meowed. Taking a flying leap, he clawed his way up the bedsheets and trotted up to his boy, raising his plumed tail like a banner and purring with all his might. The earl’s antipathy to cats notwithstanding, perhaps he could derive solace from these gestures.

“S-S-Sebastian…?” the boy stammered, as if blind in the dark and surrounded by nothing but the monsters that incessantly haunted his mind.

Sebastian was still baffled that the events of _that month_ replayed themselves in the boy’s memory over and over again.

Though… perhaps…very recent events could draw him BACK to the present this time!

“Yes. I managed to find a way into the manor, though I know you are likely still furious with me…as I have not been able to change my form yet.”

The boy shivered, looking ‘round despite the feline being right there. Even his allergies were not acting up yet.

“F-form..? What..? I—” But he was silenced as soft fluff brushed over him, and chirping meows and a rumbling soon followed.

“Shhhh, it’s I,” Sebastian whispered, butting his head against the boy’s sweaty, tearstained face. “Remember? I’m your butler, though still stuck as a cat.”

The boy didn’t say anything at first, but it was clear the gears were working as his hands carefully reached out, felt the furry body pushing against him. At first, he touched like trying to find something in the dark, but then, gradually, his motions turned into slow strokes, as he knew and recalled what and who he was touching.

“Se… Se… Sebastian…” The boy sobbed, and then suddenly grabbed the cat, pulling him in close and hugging him with all his strength.

Sebastian didn’t even bristle at this, but simply kept up his purring.

“It’s all right, my lord. Everything will be all right now.”

“But… but…. you’re still…” Ciel whispered, though he clearly had no energy to be angry. He was too afraid of what everything meant in this strange, dark world where the demon he’d summoned could be forced to be something against his will.

“Yes, but I feel things will return to normal on the morrow… because…I am truly sorry, my lord.”

“What?”

“It was foolish and selfish of me to act like that, heedless of the consequences, simply wanting to grab what struck my fancy and not approaching with caution.”

The boy didn’t answer at first. He lowered himself back into bed more, curling up on his side and keeping an arm around the black-and-white cat. He watched Sebastian in the darkness of his room—well, what he could see of him. Mainly glowing, slit-pupiled eyes, which focused on him and him only.

“I am truly sorry for acting out of turn, my lord. It won’t happen ever again. I promise,” Sebastian concluding, rubbing his head against the boy.

Ciel sighed, and reached out, at first carefully petting, and then… he went for his head to give him a scritch.

“You stupid demon. There’s no need to grovel and apologize so much. I…shouldn’t have lost my temper and spoken so harshly earlier. I was overwhelmed, but really, I should’ve known better than to think even you wouldn’t have moments of weakness that left you vulnerable to such pranks.” He smirked a little. “Especially when cats were involved.”

The demon sighed loudly, and started to sit up.

“So I suppose you’re feeling better, my lord? Then I will leave you to your sleep. Goodnight…”

“No, don’t go, idiot!”

Ciel hugged Sebastian to his chest like a younger child might snuggle one of Funtom’s plush Bitter Rabbits for comfort. The demon kept up his purring until the boy’s drooping eyelids closed in peaceful rest. Even then, Sebastian curled up next to him, lest his young master wake to find him gone. He touched his nose to Ciel’s cheek, which was as soft as a kitten’s paw.

“Sweet dreams, my lord.”

Sebastian kept vigil as the hours slipped away. When he sensed the sun peeking out over the horizon, he gracefully leapt from the bed and paced silently to and fro. What to do?

Just then, a tingle swept across his skin. An arcane power made his fur stand on end, and Sebastian gasped as the room spun around him…

He would have tumbled to the floor if his hand hadn’t shot out to support him against the wall. His hand! Sebastian righted himself and held the gloved appendage in front of his face in disbelief. He brought his fingers to his cheek, now smooth and devoid of fur. The butler stumbled again as he took a step forward. It felt peculiar to have two legs again after adjusting to four. Still unable to trust his good fortune, Sebastian hurried to a mirror, grinning like a schoolboy when he saw the Phantomhive butler reflected therein. He was truly himself again! Some instinct prompted him to turn and bow to the rising sun. “Thank you for your clemency,” he whispered. Sebastian had learned his lesson; the fae of this country were not to be trifled with.

He flung open the curtains to let the sunlight pour in. Hearing the earl stir restlessly amongst the covers, he turned to greet him. “Good morning, young master,” Sebastian smiled. The boy groggily rubbed his eyes, only to look up with a start.

“You’re back to normal!”

To Sebastian’s amazement, the boy threw himself at him, wrapping his arms around the butler’s midriff. “It’s about time, you ruddy fool,” he mumbled into Sebastian’s waistcoat, though his trembling frame betrayed his relief.

“There, there.” Sebastian gingerly patted his back. “I am your butler once more, and I promise to be more wary of strange cats around the manor. A purr-fect servant, you might say—”

Ciel stepped back and put his hands on his hips.

“Your sense of humor is deplorable, Sebastian.”

“You wound me, young master,” he protested, bowing his head in mock sorrow.

“It seems you’re still insufferable as ever. I suppose even a faerie’s curse couldn’t change that,” the boy sighed, though his eyes twinkled affectionately.

“If I let a little magic dampen my spirits…well, what kind of butler would I be?”

The young master cocked an eyebrow. “I do want my tea eventually, Sebastian.”

“Of course.” He could serve his boy _tea_ again, with no need for that pyromaniac chef! Sebastian left the room with a light heart. Though his stint as a cat had had its perks, being one hell of a butler was what he loved best.


End file.
